Honorata Stanisława Srucz
Honorata Stanisława Srucz przyszła na świat w Dziadowie, 21 grudnia 1915 roku jako Honorata Stanisława Przydupas. Wychowywała się w pełnej rodzinie, składającej się z matki (Teresa Przydupas, panieńskie Zmiotka), ojca (Tymoteusz Przydupas) i siostry (Renata Przydupas, później po mężu Orzyganiec). Rodzina jej była średnio zamożna, słynęła z pędzenia bimbru i handlu nim na szeroką skalę. Posiadali obszerny ogród, gdzie hodowane były owoce przeznaczone na alkoholowe eksperymentu. Honorata już w wieku nastoletnim poznała swojego wybranka, Henryka Srucza. Przyjechał on wraz ze swoim bratem z odległego miasta, by prowadzić w Dziadowie gospodarstwo rolne. Honorata pozostawała również w bliskiej przyjaźni z bratem Henryka, Władysławem. Do dzisiaj mieszka ze szwagrem w jednym domu we wsi Sikory. Pani Srucz swego czasu uwielbiała podróże. Razem z Henrykiem odwiedzili Amerykę, gdzie Honorata próbowała swoich sił w glam rocku, później post-punku. Zachowało się wiele fotografii z tego okresu, a także wiele tatuaży na ciele Honoraty. W latach 90 mieszkańcy Sikor wyruszyli po przygodę do Ułan Bator. Honorata, wedle źródeł zamieszczonych na jej facebooku, schudła tam 1 kamień oraz doznała groźnego złamania mózgu. To jednak nie zniechęciło jej do dalszych podróży. Gdy założyła facebooka w 2012 roku, przeczytać mogliśmy o jej wakacjach w Tunezji, które wygrała w telegrze. Niestety, stewardessy były tak niekulturalne, że pani Srucz poważnie rozważała użycie wobec nich strzelby. Tunezyjskie jedzenie według naszej specjalistki przypominało odchody kurczaka. Na szczęście, Honoratę Srucz udobruchało przyjemne "prażenie dupska na plaży" i do domu wróciła zadowolona. Przez jakiś czas Honorata mieszkała w bunkrze, ukrywając się przed zdegenerowanym światem, zdominowanym przez muzykę Kamila Bednarka Aktualnie Honorata Srucz pomieszkuje w Sikorach, rozkoszując się swą rozrywkową starością (starość radość). Próba Spisania biografii: Rozdział 1: Ciekawe czyja to sprawka? Bez zbędnego gderania o dzieciństwie, przejdziemy od razu do czasów kiedy Honorata miała prawie 16 lat. Było wczesne lato 1931. Naturalnie był sezon na truskawki. Honorata chcąc trochę zarobić, postanowiła zatrudnić się w zbieraniu truskawek u Filomeny Klopczyk, tak samo jak jej bezczelny, debilny, popierdolony i durnowaty sąsiad, Anastazy Kałowicz i siostra Renata, określana zazwyczaj podobnymi epitatami co Anastazy. Na wakacje przyjeżdżała również do swojej ciotki, największa zakała i pasożyt w okolicy. Czyli mówiąc w skrócie: Stanisław Klopczyk. Jego ciotka srała forsą, więc Stachu szwendał się po mieście, wpierdalał kanapeczki zrobione przez ciotkę i uprzykrzał ludziom żydzie na wszelkie możliwe sposoby. Za truskawki kasy było niewiele, a wiadomo było że Stachu kieszenie ma wypchane forsą. Więc kto by się nie skusił żeby go napaść? Napad na klopczyka został zaplanowany na 1 lipca wieczorem. Renatkę bardziej interesowały jednak libacje, więc nie wzięła udziału. Właśnie dochodziła godzina 23, gdy Stachu lazł ulicą wpierdalając kanapkę. Został okradziony, obezwładniony i pobity przez Honoratę i Anastazego. Menda sobie popamięta na zawsze, zresztą czas to pokaże. Honorata, Renata i Anastazy porzucili pracę u Filomeny. Wtem Honorata robiąc porządki w domu swoim i rodziców, zauważyła iż brakuje paru dość cennych rzeczy. Wyglądając przez okno ujrzała też iż brakuje rowera. Przeczesała całe podwórko i szopę, ale nigdzie go nie było. Ciekawe czyja to sprawka? Wtem z ulicy dobiegł krzyk pani Kazimiery Kałowiczowej, treści dość wulgarnej, traktującej o tym iż ktoś ukradł widły z podwórka. Ciekawe czyja to sprawka? Renata zaczęła ryczeć że ktoś zajebał jej lalki i ręcznie szyte ubranka. Ciekawe czyja to sprawka? W każdym razie tak się zaczęła kleptomania klopczyka. Rozdział 2: Szalona ciotka. Przez ponad rok nie wydarzyło się nic ciekawego, a czas biegł powoli, jak klopczyk po zjedzieniu 150 kanapek od ciotki. Tak więc mamy zimę 1932. Dokładnie 27 grudnia. Już dawno po Wigilii. Było leniwe popołudnie. Renata szyła ubrania dla lalek, a Jurek* miał zaledwie rok, więc bawił się lalkami Renaty. W sypialni spała ciotka Karolina, która przyjechała na święta, ale postanowiła zostać jeszcze do Sylwestra. Honorata rzucała kamieniami w dom Anastazego. Jego rodzice wyjechali na święta i jeszcze nie wrócili, więc można by było powiedzieć iż była niemalże bezkarna. Po prostu starała się nie trafić w szybę. Anastazy wychodził z siebie, przez hałas wywoływany przez kamienie uderzające w ścianę. Zaczął obrzucać sąsiadkę wulgarnymi epitatami i grozić jej widłami. Wtedy ona poszczuła go swoim ówczesnym kotem, Tymoteuszem. Kot ten miał na karku już 5 lat. Posiadał bure futro i złote oczy. Z charakteru był leniem, ale gdy ktoś dotknął jego ogona zaczynał gryźć wszystkich jak pojebany. Ale wróćmy do naszej historii: -Mam w dupie twojego kota durnowata owco! - dobiegł krzyk z okna domu Kałowiczów -Ty sobie kurwa lepiej uważaj bo spuszczę Bruna ze smyczy! - Dodał Anastazy po chwili. -Ty jeden ty! Tymek zagryzie twojego chujowego psa w trzy sekundy mendo! - Honorata odkrzyknęła sąsiadowi. Wtem ze swojego domu wybiegła Filomena Klopczyk, kobieta po sześćdziesiątce, podobna do bratanka. Co tu się kurwa wyprawia?! - zaczęła drzeć mordę. Gówno! - odpowiedział Anastazy i zamknął okno. Honorata uciekła do domu. Filomena wtargnęła na posesję Przydupasów, z patelnią w ręku. Ty jedna ty! Jak ja cię złapię ty! - darła się bardziej niż Honorata i Anastazy razem wzięci. Wtem na ganku ukazała się ciotka Karolina. Chyba już nie spała.... Rzuciła się na Filomenę i dotkliwie ją pobiła. W sumie nie wiadomo dlaczego to zrobiła. Ale od zawsze było wiadomo iż Karolina Pasztet nie jest normalną kobietą. Twórczość: * Opowiadania Honoraty * Dzieła Honoraty Kategoria:Honorata Stanisława Srucz Kategoria:Sikory Kategoria:Ludzie